project: SIREN
by Nestor Collazo
Summary: ...and the nightmare continues.
1. Anonymous: Day XX: 11:59

I have chosen to remain anonymous. There can be no deliverance from the atrocities which may later unfold as a consequence of my actions.

I am a theologist engaged in the study of the Occult at a major post-graduate institution. I resolved to set out for Hanuda upon the second semester of my sophomore year to construct the outlines of a thesis paper (then titled "Hanuda: Fact or Fiction?"). I have devoted six years of almost exclusive study to Hanuda- its religion, its culture, its sociopolitical relations with nearby tourist hot-spots...essentially all which contributes to the ever-growing mysticism of the remote Japanese village. Yet the discovery I made during my few months there was most disturbing.

_Paper_. Stacks and stacks of paper, stapled haphazardly, pages within torn and water-damaged and apparently out of order. A journal of sorts. A nightmare entirely.

It is a trip to Tokyo, Japan- on which several soon-to-be college graduates and a university administrator embark- that eventually leads us to the crimson-stained island this time, as the text itself reveals. Late at night, while still in flight and en route to their destination, the engine of a rented-out luxury aircraft dies suddenly and inexplicably over an unidentified body of land. From what we can gather, Nestor is apparently the only passenger awake. Upon hearing a scream from the cockpit he scrambles to question the pilot, whose response is limited to that same piercing howl, paralyzed by fear and unable to form coherent words. Nestor's watch reads 0:00 as he realizes the plane is headed downward, and as the other passengers are torn violently from sleep.

The survivors' communicative medium of choice is a journal, or some form of pen-and-paper, as it seems they are unanimously resolved to keeping diligent note of their experiences. As you read, note the formality of some entries, the fundamental lack of grammar and structure in others...the various ways in which each survivor comes across on paper...even the time stamps at the top of each page. At the very least, these elements indicate that, if this is a hoax (a theory which may rightfully be hypothesized), it is a hoax of exceptional quality.

project: SIREN, as I have coined it, is not exactly orthodox. It does not attempt to corroborate any evidence which exists in _any_ of the files we've obtained on Hanuda thus far, nor does it elaborate on questions previously raised about the place. Instead, it merely borrows location and premise, providing us with greater knowledge than all other artifacts combined, but ultimately invalidating all previous findings. In fact, the only element of Hanuda which matches our research, according to the written record, is the lack of sunlight. Even afternoon hours are cast in a sort of murky twilight in that terrible place. As a select few of the entries reveal, most of the survivors' time is spent maneuvering, awkward and terrified, through pitch black roads or lightless buildings.

The writings, I believe, are a testament to a still-existing terror which haunts the very air of that legendary place, a haunting which may extend to the very lines along this page...the ink which rests upon it.

You have been warned.


	2. Nestor Collazo: Day 1: 03:58

It's been hours since I locked myself in this basement. I'm drenched in sweat and all I can hear is the sound of my own sobbing.

This is not right. This is not right at all.


	3. Nestor Collazo: Day 1: 04:47

This much I know: this island is big and uninhabited and that horrid siren rings out with no intention of stopping.

I need to find Stephen.


	4. Banu Yahsi: Day 1: 04:12

HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT…

The plane just crashed, I have no idea what to do! This place is so dark, like it's dead and I'm going to die with it. Found some scrap papers in a notebook in Ekrem's bag back on the plane so I stuffed them in my pocket so that's how I'm writing for now. Actually I don't know why I ran when I came out the plane, it's just that sound drives me crazy, makes me want to drown myself I swear. It's raining a bit too and there's shadows standing in the distance but I'm too scared to approach them. They're doing rotations like police officers but I dont want to believe I see anybody.

Im not far from the plane yet, just hiding between the sides of two buildings. BUT I DONT KNOW WHY IM HIDING! I'm just scared and I've been hearing weird things since I got here. And this isn't Japan I don't think. Cuz shit, if it is? Then this is one helluva trip.


	5. Natalia Arroyave: Day 1: 03:32

My name is Natalia Arroyaves. I want whoever is reading this to know that even after I have passed I will regret my irresponsible actions. I've no idea where I am - all I recall is running. That sound was just so horrible. It sounded like an animal or perhaps a demon. I get the feeling that we're not leaving this place for a long, long time.  
But I will tell you this. What I've already seen here is enough to frighten the hell out of anybody. This place is filled with death. The stench of it is like tar clogging my lungs.  
And there are monsters.  
Dear God I'm a religious woman. A converted Muslim of six months.  
Am I to accept this as punishment from God Himself? Or am I to pray for escape to Allah?  
Who am I to be when this crisis unfolds?


	6. Banu Yahsi: Day 1: 05:01

I saw something horrible. I peered around the corner of one of the buildings I was hiding behind cause I was hearing footsteps. I thought it was Semra, don't know why but when I looked I almost collided with something nasty and slimy or something so I push my face back to refocus my vision and I saw something horrible. His face was pale and gray like he was sick or dead and when he saw me he started breathing really hard like he had something lodged in his throat --- like a growl. So I screamed and said "OH MY GOD ARE YOU HURT!!!" but thats when his eyes got big and wide and I saw that their rims were black and the eyeballs were bloodshot. Almost like they were bleeding from the inside.

God I ran so fast and I couldn't even tell where I was going or why I didn't stay to help him, but I heard footsteps behind me really loud the whole time. I hid in this tiny toolshed behind another one of the houses and it has a strong door that shuts really hard so I think I'm safe for now.

BUT FROM WHAT!!!

I still don't understand, its like I know something that…I don't know?? I don't know but I'm going nuts right now and I need to find someone to help me.

Cause the villagers don't seem that friendly.


	7. Stephen Goyco: Day 1: 01:22

we are in such big trouble right now. Our plane crashed on this tiny island and we all just sort of split up and ran for some reason. I've been sitting inside this café with the doors locked tight, I'm trying to think of what to do because I know this is a nightmare! There's this loud siren that's been sounding for like an hour, since I first got here, and yet not one soul was seen on the streets or anywhere. not by me, anyway. also there's a recipe for "hanuda noodles" on the wall of this café, so…I'm guessing this place is hanuda? could be the name of the business, the town, or the island as a whole. or maybe just local jargon, who knows. at any rate I'm taking some of the 'sharper kitchenware' later and going out to find nestor. I don't feel safe in this hellhole. you know everyone kept referring to this trip as a "time for reflection" quote on quote or whatever so I hope everybody brought paper and pens like they said they would. because this story's gonna make some serious cash. anyway I guess it's not so bad in here except I'm hungry (can I get some service? it's a frickin kitchen, for god's sake!) and I keep hearing people knock loudly on the door. stupid kids I swear. whatever, I'm not opening that door for anyone. for some reason it just doesnt sound like a smart idea.

(more 2 come!!!)


	8. Nestor Collazo: Day 1: 08:02

I was scrutinizing my map of Japan earlier, and something troubled me. One side of it read: "Mysteries Within the Mist! Folklore Hanuda" in bold black lettering, featuring a lengthy article exposing a so-called "Hanuda Incident" that draws thousands of tourists daily in commute to the small village, equipped with Ouija boards and video cameras. It also diagrammed Hanuda in bite-sized portions, labeling tourist attractions in each section with red stars.

This is what I had used to determine Stephen's approximate location, and also to determine my own (Karuwari). But as I turned my attention to the other side of the map (on the opposite page), something became shockingly apparent to me. This one illustrated Japan as a whole, along with a smidgen of it closest neighbors- basically North and South Korea. Next to Japan, however, there was no small island- no Hanuda. At first I simply thought it had vanished into thin air, which wasn't at all hard to believe given all I'd experienced already. But as I skimmed through the geographical contents of Japan, I noticed a red star surrounded on all sides by triangles. A glance at the map legend was all it took for my jaw to drop. The triangles were mountains. The only words written by the red star in the key were: "see opposite side."

...Which is when I realized.

_Hanuda is a mountain village_. It didn't take long to retrieve a flashlight from the basement where I lay and open the door leading upstairs. I was baffled by the revelation I had made, and I needed to satisfy my swelling curiosity.

I'd been locked up in that wretched chapel for ages, it seemed. Dust danced quietly through the air. As I crept warily toward the last of the pews to the gothic-style door, my flashlight illuminated something suspicious on the floor beneath me. I bent down and brushed against what felt like paper; I had found a local news publication, remarkably dated August 3, 1976. The article described "torrential rain and landslides" and 33 reportedly missing individuals lost in the wake of the storm. The disaster area was referred to as the Mizumi District, most of which is comprised of Hanuda's northern region.

Confusion turned to rage as I plunged into the crimson-shaded darkness outside the chapel and proceeded to the back wall of the place, recalling a ladder embedded in the crumbling bricks. I climbed savagely, reaching toward a long slab of concrete on the roof that lead to a golden bell likely rung during services. I looked outward over Hanuda, desperation consuming me.

Red waters on all ends of the 'island.'

A barbaric howl ruptured the silence below. I looked over the edge where the ladder stood to see a hideous gray form staring up at me, blood gushing from its eyes like a puddle, settling near the cheeks. I knocked over the ladder, shrugged it off, and turned back to a most dire sunset portrait.

No element of shock was palpable.

A clear objective had materialized before me. My motions to slip away from the island had begun.

…And now to find Stephen.


	9. Ekrem Cinar: Day 1: 05:13

4 hours ago the plane crashed somewhere off the coast of Japan. I found shelter in an abandoned home.

I saw visions.

People running and screaming.

They were being chased.

There was an ocean of blood.

When the visions passed I found myself laid out on this floor.

There are survivors. A half hour ago I heard footsteps just outside. A vision revealed someone entering the shed behind the house.

I pressed my ear to the back wall and heard their sobs.


	10. Natalia Arroyave: Day 1: 07:36

I find that I'm losing hope very quickly here. I've been hiding in a very cramped house for a few hours at this point, but I've poked my head out for a few minutes at a time to make sure the coast is clear…and every time I've been disappointed. Those monsters are everywhere and I can't find a quiet enough moment to slip away. I made it about as far as the café down the street before I turned back with my tail between my legs. There are quite a few of those things hanging around the café's front entrance.

Behind the house I can see there's not much but a collapsed bridge and an ocean of blood.

I'm going to get out of here if it's the last thing I do.

So help me God, _any_ god, if I don't.


	11. Banu Yahsi: Day 1: 07:18

This is my last sheet of paper. I swear I started crying like a child when I realized it. Oh God I should have taken more than 3 from Ekrem's bag, what's wrong with me? Im still in the tool shed but the air is so stuffy I feel like I'm suffocating. I miss everyone. I know they must be somewhere close but I feel like they might as well be dead because it's over. No ones coming for us. I can't even believe I came on this trip. Could have stayed home for the summer, gotten a job, stocked up on weed and alcohol. Hell yeah. I'm so thirsty right now.

I'm a mess right now and I don't want 2 talk about it.

Its not worth an ounce of effort I swear.


	12. Stephen Goyco: Day 1: 06:29

WHOAH this place has officially given me the creeps. I'm starting to think it's not kids knocking at the door! 5 hours of that door-banging, off and on, sort of gave me that impression. oh by the way I've stuffed a knife or six in my backpack just in case.

hardly the time for jokes, your probably thinking. I'm thinking the same myself but my defense mechanism's on auto-pilot.

SWEEP IT UNDER THE CARPET

IF I CAN'T SEE IT, IT'S NOT THERE


	13. Nestor Collazo: Day 1: 08:52

The situation's a bit precarious now

very small margin of error this past hour or so as if getting off that roof wasn't enough of a challenge

NO TIME

they've already drawn near


	14. Christopher Mahoney: Day 1: 09:53

Chelcie has all but lost her mind, if we assume she's in possession of one.

Useless insubordinate self-gratifying materialistic women. Those pretty blonde pigtails she slaves over won't help her much now, will they?

A bit of humor to brighten things up. Regardless of whose expense it comes at.


	15. Ekrem Cinar: Day 1: 08:36

It was Banu.

Banu was in the shed. I found her huddled up in a fetal position, wavy brown locks suffocating her face like a soggy mop. She was whimpering slightly, rocking back and forth, scraps of paper in her hand covered in heavy scribbles. I picked her up from the ground and ushered her into the house without a word, just patting her on the back while she nodded in agreement, the pouring rain sinking into our clothes gently. She cried on my shoulder.

We're leaving this house soon. It's not safe to linger.

Banu is worried sick.


	16. Banu Yahsi: Day 1: 08:48

sharing a journal with ekrem, write soon


	17. Natalia Arroyave: Day 1: 08:52

Damnit, I CAN'T GET OUT. I was about to slip past the café unnoticed when its front door was thrust open with a clash of metal. Those creatures standing just outside began to scream in a frenzy, the most horrid sound imaginable…the sound of vomiting almost.

I crawled behind a garbage can just a few steps in the distance and peered over the top to see who would emerge from the door.

It was that good-for-nothing Stephen. He was pulling silverware out of his backpack and hurling it at those creatures, yelping and flailing about to keep from being pinned down.

He escaped unharmed but those monsters began running marathons around the perimeter to pick off any others who might have concealed themselves in darkness. It's a miracle I even made it back to the hideout. You can bet I've locked both the front and back doors leading out of here.

Still, that Stephen gave me a halfway-decent idea. It's time I forced my way out of here.


	18. Nestor Collazo: Day 1: 09:46

I must have been out of my mind to come to a dead halt at what seemed like a quiet intersection just a way's off the beaten path leading to the chapel. I was scribbling away at the center of the previous page when hard-pressed footsteps erupted from quite a distance behind me, a symphonic flurry of thuds engulfing me in a swarm of dirt-paved percussion.

That marked the end of that entry.

As for now, I've hidden myself away on a flatly elevated piece of land, which leads to the outskirts of Arato if followed directly East. A dead silence lingers here, exuding both a counterfeit sense of security and an inexplicable fear of what lies ahead.

It's always raining in this place but I can barely see or even hear it. Raindrops seem to vanish before they reach the ground.

I don't know how much longer I'll be safe but whatever hides itself within the mist is better off unseen so I'm setting off as soon as I write this.

PS: I apologize for the abruptness with which my passages have been ending, but it appears the villagers are no real advocates for the poetic process.


	19. Chelcie Sturm: Day 1: 11:18

My name is Chelcie Sturm and I am very very scared. My hand is shaking so much right now it's not even funny. I'm sitting next to Chris in the same tiny little classroom, slowly diving into insanity. THIS IS NOT MY IDEA OF A VACATION. I've been bawling to no fucking end while Chris just sits there thinking about what he's going to do. I'm sorry but it seems pretty obvious even to an idiot like me that the best thing to do is RUN. Keep out of the jaws of the lion. Right now we're sitting ducks in here and there could be anything out there waiting for us to make a fraction of a sound to come up and deliver us to the next life. omg I can't believe I even said that, I can't breathe, calm down Jesus Christ. I'm going to pass out. Get me out of here PLEASE. Chris just asked what was wrong with me and I just sort of reminded him we're going to die here. That's about the gist of the conversation I just had with him and it sounded like we should have just been sipping tea while we had it because he seemed to care just about that much. Every time I hear the floor creak I die inside. Like you don't understand the terror is eating me alive. I KNOW there's something in this village and I KNOW it's not right. It's not right it's just not. IT'S NOT RIGHT I SWEAR ON MY LIFE. It's demonic and horrible and Chris won't even give me an explanation as to what in the hell we're going to do right now. But that's fine because with or without him I'm leaving this school behind. Better yet I'm leaving this VILLAGE with or without him. You wait and see. I'm not imagining a thing.


	20. Stephen Goyco: Day 1: 09:39

raining, as always. the weather I mean. but my mind is suffering the same torrent so there's no possible confusion anyway. what else…well I found out there were no kids knocking at my door. definitely not. I escaped that café, but so barely that I can still feel those creatures clawing at my flesh and sinking in with the rain, even though this bus stop is nicely accommodated with a roof and a safe dark corner. i climbed on the roof of the bus stop before and found a pathway leading out of here on an elevated stretch of land (the land is so uneven here), but I ran back in fear. I've been on this same street for 10 whole hours now.

I am so alone

when i put my hands in front of me they seem so far away like I'm trapped in someone else's flesh

oh well. there's no real reason to sit and complain now that I think about it. I'm still alive so whatever. I'll just wait it out and give this whole island the finger in the meantime. till next time, mister journal.


	21. Ekrem Cinar: Day 1: 09:24

Near the crash site where we'd been hiding we came across a bridge meters wide and meters long, lit by fluorescent lights suspended on metal poles. We stepped onto the bridge hesitantly. Within a matter of seconds a shot rang out just behind us, leaving a thin trail of smoke as it collided with the concrete. A shotgun bullet. Banu screamed and ran across the bridge without waiting for me.

At that moment I had a vision. My eyes shut involuntarily, my head beginning to throb.

I could see the outline of a shotgun barrel pointing downward from a roof, aligned with a trembling figure standing on a bridge.

I was looking down at myself.

I dashed frantically ahead, those eyes guiding me across the entire overpass.

I felt the cold ground on my face. I opened my eyes to find myself sprawled out on the opposite end of the bridge. Banu stood a few feet away, her breathing heavy. I looked up at her, feeling a deep and immeasurable loss.

'Hurry,' she whispered, turning from me and speeding down the path. 'They might be coming.'

I picked myself up off the ground and ran.


	22. Banu Yahsi: Day 1: 09:57

My heart's been beating so fast since I got to this place. Every time I put my hand to my chest I feel a drum beat pound against my palm. I nearly got shot a while back when we were crossing the bridge by our hiding spot but somehow we made it to a neighboring area. We walked up this set of stone stairs that lead to small space hidden from view by mountainous rock beds. Little shreds of grass came up from the ground but they looked dead. In the center of the space was this sort of fountain I guess, a tiny pond drawing what looked like blood from a crack in the stones next to it, this thick red liquid making ripples and swirls in the puddle it collected in. Me and Ekrem sat at the edge of it and just stared at it for a while. The actual thing was so small, but we felt like we'd uncovered this huge mystery. Ekrem looked at me with this timid appearance and he says 'Let's make a contribution,' and then he makes this motion with his hands where he looks like he's slitting his wrists. He sort of snorted a little bit after he said it, like he was so proud of himself for making a funny. I just looked at him in disgust and said 'That's not even funny bro. What the hell is wrong with you.' Ha-ha, Ekrem, ha-ha cuz it's not like you're in need of any real kind of maturity or anything. Course not. I just stood up to get away from him and saw that there were a few flat stones set out on the ground nearby leading out of there and Ekrem followed me closely. The next little area was enclosed by tall rock beds a bit like the last one, with a shrine to the left and a set of stone stairs to the right. We crawled to the shrine, opened the sliding door just a crack, saw that there was nothing but a tiny altar against the back wall and stepped inside, closing the door behind us. We kneeled on the floor and waited to see if any footsteps could be heard just in case something was following us. We didn't hear a thing so here we are. The shrine is enough to keep us safe for now and I'm not complaining. Ekrem says he'd rather talk than sit there by himself and watch me scribble away so I'm going to stop writing now. Im in desperate need of human contact.


	23. Natalia Arroyave: Day 1: 10:35

Finally I'm out of that house but it seems like it's out of the frying pan and into the freezer for me. I wasn't able to make it very far before I was forced into yet another hiding place (another abandoned house).

For a handful of minutes after writing my last journal entry I scoured the house for a decent way to protect myself; a gun, a knife, a lawnmower if that's what it took. I found a grass clipper in one of the overhead compartments on the wall, thrust open the front door and ran hysterically up the street. But something let out a scream next to me and I realized all too late that I had run past one of those creatures without even noticing. I tried to keep going but a sturdy grip hauled me back. I flailed about like a wild animal caught in a trap, thrashing my weapon blindly in front of me. When the thing took a step backwards and loosened its grip I ran for my life.

But I heard footsteps approaching from a number of directions. I opened the door to what I hoped was an abandoned house nearby and locked the door behind me, running to a back room and huddling up in a corner.

I'm still here and thankfully I'm alone for the moment. Those creatures are banging against the front door but I'm SAFE.


	24. Nestor Collazo: Day 1: 12:03

Finding Stephen was easier than I'd imagined but our momentous reunion wasn't exactly as I'd envisioned it. I was cautiously making my way toward the end of the aforementioned path leading to Arato when I looked below and saw that the earth beneath me ended abruptly and the street below was an unsafe distance down. I climbed onto the roof of a nearby bus stop and crawled slowly toward the roof's edge. I threw myself off and as soon as I landed below I knew I was not alone. Something was close. I could hear it breathing behind me.

"You have a knack for hiding," I spat, turning around and finding Stephen concealed by darkness. "It fails to abandon you." At this he stood, trembling, a notebook clasped tightly in his hands. "I'm keeping a journal, too," I added, opening mine and putting it toward him. "I want to remembereverything." I stepped back from him slowly, turning my attention to the road ahead.

"I'm scared," he whispered. "I'm so scared." A siren sounded out in the distance.


	25. Stephen Goyco: Day 1: 01:20

Met up with nestor can you believe it? this is going to sound funny but he pretty much just fell through the roof and landed in front of me. I was at the bus stop at the end of the street at that point.

Along with nestor came that horrible sound. in hiding we waited for it to stop and when it finally dies down some time later nestor goes "my map indicates a bridge up ahead let's go" ... except for the fact that on my way to the bus stop i ran past the bridge and it was no longer standing…so he starts running his finger along the surface of his map and says there's somewhere safe we can go but its a long long way from here. we headed back in the direction he came but before we do he asks me if i've seen anyone. I told him I'd seen many but none human.

Now we're on this high piece of land on the border of the next area. nestor says we're out of sight but I know theyre not far and I'm trying to prepare myself for the worst cause I know that's whats coming.


	26. Christopher Mahoney: Day 1: 02:41

It took hours to finally convince me that being within earshot of Chelcie's yelps, sobs, and whimpers was a fate worse than death itself. By around noon I knew we couldn't stay there any longer.

As our classroom door slipped open I made out a number of sounds: footsteps, growls, heavy breathing...all so quiet, as though they existed miles from where we stood, but enough to make the hairs on my neck stand up. Chelcie poked her head out to survey the area, but within a very second she withdrew in terror, cupping her hands over her mouth in what was either an attempt to stifle a scream or hold back vomit.

We took our first step into the second-floor hallway, crawling to the opposite wall and edging slowly to the stairs we'd climbed up earlier, guided in pitch black by the red beam of a fire exit sign at the end of the hall. Neither of us were breathing.

We finally stood before the stairs when a door that we had slipped past just moments ago slid open behind us.

We remained motionless.

For seconds not a pin-drop was heard and no one emerged from the classroom.

Then the door closed. Chelcie's hand was pressed against my back in terror.

We reached the end of the flight of stairs and scurried into the first room we could find, hoping to avoid whatever we'd just barely escaped from.

Another empty classroom.

The desks here are laid out in messy rows with tiny lockers lined up against the back wall. In front of the room was a podium.

"Hide in the corner," I whispered. Chelcie obeyed without question. Quietly I dragged the podium in front of Chelcie, the open end facing her. "Crawl in," I muttered.

Once she did I pushed myself up against the wall and pulled the podium toward me. Its hollow inside serves as a closet-space large enough to house us both.

This is where we find ourselves.

My back is cramping and all the blood in my body is rushing to my head in this position.


	27. Banu Yahsi: Day 1: 12:16

theyre close


End file.
